warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Vehement Raiders
=History= As Loyalists Founded amidst the turmoil of the 21st Founding, the Vehement Raiders were an offspring of the White Scars of unknown origin, that found a likeness to their parent's need for quick assault. As they namesake was, they adopted the position as raiders, crippling Chaos supply lines, luring ork ships away from conflicts, and assaulting the Tau whenever Ethereals were exposed. They served without mercy, often inflicting numbers of Imperial casualties in their raids, which bothered Imperial officials. They were an instrumental force in routing the forces of the Children of the Thorn, a Chaos cult turned warband that developed in the Alman subsector. The Raider's Flaw As the descendants of the White Scars, the Vehement Raiders seemed to possess no flaws in the gene seed, until several decades after founding. Revealing during the battle of Inor III, three battle-brothers randomly lost connection to their gene-seed, their bodies rapidly mutating due to what became known as the Raider's Flaw. The inflicted brothers would lose their mind and either become an empty shell or a chaotic berserker beyond any point of reasoning. The Raider's Flaw soon became a common threat to the Raiders, as no warning could ever be detected, and, soon enough, at least two brothers were lost to the Flaw for every planet fought on. Shunning away the information from Imperial authorities, for the same distrust of the Inquisition that the White Scars had, the Vehement Raiders pursued dark paths to attempt to find a cure, even gazing at the works of xenos in attempts to find what caused the Flaw. This research continued for many decades, as elder brother and initiate alike were caught in the grips of the Raider's Flaw. Suddenly, Chief Librarian Yurgeso and his coven of Epostolaries announced they had developed a treatment, through which the psychic brothers of the chapter would attune one's body with their gene seed. Slowly but surely, the rate of the Raider's Flaw vanished unto nigh extinction, with rates as low as once per decade. But, like all good things, it was to pass. Hidden by Yurgeso to all of his brothers, he found the cure through a pact with a Daemon by the name of "The Stitched." He passed on the daemon's teachings through veiled efforts, allowing the creature's magic to flow through their minds as normal warp energy, not corrupting their soul. Yurgeso, in his arrogance, planned to confront the daemon eventually, though when he learned of the daemon's true intentions, it was already too late. The Phovorous Campaign The 2nd, 3rd and 5th companies of the Vehement Raiders came upon the worlds of the Phovorous system, under the threat of Chaos Invasion. Already several Guard regiments were deployed to the sector, as well as task forces of Ecclisiarchy troops. The Raiders served in their purpose, mercilessly and unquestioningly against heretical targets, scouring Phovorous II of two Lost and the Damned divisions, as well as a Warband-sized force of Chaos Marines. However, the remainder of the system was not as fortunate as the second planet, as Phovorous I, IV, and V were lost to Chaotic invasion, as the Imperial task forces were too little to dramatically change the outcomes of the battle. Soon, loyalist planets felt the stain of corruption, even to the point of the Imperial command of the sector. Given the task of eliminating the capitol Phovorous VII, which was reported as lost to Chaos, the 3rd and 5th companies leveled the entire city in a week, scrounging all that could possibly hold taint and support the entropic forces of the warp. Only, the capitol was never lost to Chaos. Tricked by heretics, the Raiders had destroyed several hundred factories and purged millions of lives. Inquisitors already in the sector brought charges of treason against the Raiders, who only replied with silence and returned to their missions. But that was not the last misfortune to effect the Raiders. Chief Librarian Yurgeso, and his apprentice Helfre, arrived with an additional task force of armor and supplies, immediately settling in command of the Raiders' forces. Halting the attacks, in fear of any further heretical interference with Imperial command, Yurgeso centralized the Raiders' forces to his command, leaving the outermost planets to their fate as Yurgeso refused to spare precious Astartes lives for a few thousand Imperials. Yurgeso refused questioning by the Inquisitors, focusing himself and the 3rd and 5th companies on the sector capitol of Phovorous III. Whilst the 2nd company fought the last desperate struggles of the few remaining uncorrupted worlds, the 3rd and 5th held III's Capitol Hive from all invasion, as heretical bands flowed onto the planet from its neighbors. One day, however, a score of Chaos Space Marine warships emerged from the Warp, their intent on Phovorous III. Crippling the weapons of the 2nd's strike cruiser and destroying most of the Imperial Navy, the warbands landed on III in a chaotic rain of fire and death, burning city after city until the capitol remained. As the flag of chaos were raised outside the massive walls, Yurgeso received a vision. The Stitched--who was protecting the Raiders from the Flaw--released his pact. The 3rd and 5th companies completely dissolved into warbands of berserkers, killing the remaining Imperial Guard of the sector and allowing Chaos a free march into the capitol. Fleeing with the last remnants of his sane forces, Yurgeso boarded the 2nd company battle barge, which still had operational warp drives, and left the system. Charges of heresy from fleeing Inquisitors followed, and there was nothing the chief librarian could do to stop them. The Fall In the following years, as Yurgeso and his fellows returned to their homeworld, tales of the Raider's Flaw spread throughout the Imperium. Already, many Inquisitors had denounced them, their influence spreading through to the brother Astartes who no longer allowed assistance from their brother chapter. Soon enough, the rate of Raiders falling into the Flaw was greater than the number of initiates available, as Imperial Authorities started denying the Raiders' claims for recruitment. And then, it struck. In a battle alongside the Ultramarines, Yurgeso's mind was suddenly torn asunder by the wrath of the warp (Most likely The Stitched), and he was granted daemonhood in front of Ortan Cassius, who took it into his own hands to declare the Raiders as impure and in need of extermination. The remaining raiders, now under the lead of Helfre, fought the Ultramarines in a bloody massacre that left the Raiders fleeing while losing a majority of their remaining brothers. Upon gathering with the remainder of the chapter, Captain Markellon of the 1st assumed command as the chapter master was executed after trying to parlay with the Ultramarines. With the guidance of Helfre, Markellon tried to fight against the Imperials, but their strength could barely measure up to the fury of the Imperium. With little more than 150 brothers remaining, their home planet split apart by an Exterminatus, and their faith in the Emperor dead beyond all belief, there was only one location the brothers of the Vehement Raiders could flee to: the Eye of Terror. Servants of Chaos Upon their flight, the Vehement Raiders initially found themselves at odds in the miasma of the Eye of Terror, their warriors slowly adapting to the worship of separate chaos gods. For their first decade, they served as mercenaries for greater warbands in the form of a grand company, which slowly diminished as their masters obtained the rights to all slaves. As the Raiders numbered less than 300 and only three warships remaining, the Vehement Raiders abandoned their servitude and returned independent amidst the galaxy--their old profession as raiders serving them as they began assaulting Astartes initiate worlds. During their treks, the Raiders began breeding some initiates before trying to make them a Raider, effectively beginning crops of apprentices, to further revive their numbers. The Raider's Flaw still exists amongst the Raiders' number, though it is taken as a blessing of Khorne, and the afflicted brothers have greater clarity in their vision of friend or foe. Helfre leads the Chapter's psykers, whilst Markellon leads the warbands in the slaughter of the chapter's foes. From the depths of the warp, the Stitched gazes on at the mortal realm, as his plans are still in motion. =Differences= Approach to War The Raiders favor quick, tactical insertions, much like as when they were once loyalists, often initiated with orbital volleys followed by drop pods and Thunderhawks. The Raiders field numbers of Land Speeders and Bikes, much like the White Scars, though they bear more heavy weapon squads to support any position they must hold for initiate abduction. The forces of the Raiders mainly target Imperial holdings, for slaves and initiates, although they do fight the xenos and their fellow fallen brethren to defend their recruiting worlds. Ferdaid has lead a particular series of victories against the Tau and their Gue'vesa, obtaining many of the latter as forces for the Raider's legions. Induction For being a lesser chapter, the Vehement Raiders are rarely able to revive their champions through the mysteries of the Warp, relying on recruitment similar to their times spent as loyalist Astartes--with a twist, however. The Raiders find suitable candidates from planets, regardless of age, and abduct them to their ship, placing them in large, barracks-like structures that once held regiments of guardsmen. From there, the candidates are put to work on the ship, becoming slaves of whatever purpose their master sees fit, but can chose to worship whatever Chaos deity of their choice. The candidates of younger age are often put at work on dangerous jobs to test their survivability--whether it be reactor cores or as a conscripted soldier--to be later inducted into the Raider's ranks as a marine. Those too old to serve as marines are put to labor, as well as being genetically tested and paired with another to breed and possibly produce a worthwhile initiate. The few Apothecaries, fallen biologist priests, sorcerers, psykers and the fairly intelligent and trustworthy slaves are given this task, as well as trying to deconstruct the gene sequence in order to find the perfect coding set for initiates, in addition to solving the Raider's Flaw. =Enemies= Ultramarines As they were the ones who burnt their homeworld to cinders, the Vehement Raiders hold a particular grudge against the Ultramarines, harassing their recruitment worlds before scheduled initiation season. White Scars Cast from their brotherhood with exile, the Vehement Raiders relish the chances to meet their once-brothers, with massive stalemates occurring as the forces constantly try to leave false access points and confuse the enemy, but to little avail. However, Raiders rarely succeed against a group of Company-strength White Scars, with Markellon's warband bearing the most victories at a dramatic cost. Lion Warriors Being one of the Chapters that sought to eradicate the Raiders, the fallen Astartes enjoy the opportunity to eradicate them. This hatred was escalated during and after the events of the Burning of Nemea. =Champions= Markellon The leader of the remaining Vehement Raiders. He oversees a large majority of the Raiders' actions, leading two hundred brothers in his warband, bearing no icons of Chaos worship. Markellon commands the last remaining Land Raider in the Vehement's armory, and is always found astride it at the spearhead. He is a tactical and precise leader, constantly watching the White Scars for tactical improvement or changes that might benefit the Raiders in their battles. His battle strategies mainly include assaulting xenos over his former brethren, leaving his devotion to chaos into question amongst his more fanatical brethren. Ferdaid The Champion of the 2nd Raider's Warband, often scheming with his league of Chaos champions whom consul him in most of his actions. Ferdaid claims to be a worshiper of Chaos Undivided, but takes a particular interest in the works of Khorne. Some members of his warband consider him a greater leader than Markellon, putting him at ends with the legion's commander. Ferdaid wears old terminator armor, supposedly stolen from a dead Ultramarine. Helfre Head sorcerer of the Vehement Raiders, Helfre plans the grand schemes of Tzeetch and directs the warbands to assist in their accordance, whether the champions are knowledgeable of the fact or not. He is currently serving alongside Ferdaid, and controls a host of psykers from before the fall. Helfre served as a librarian alongside Markellon, and is a questionable choice for a second-in-command. Kadotus Formerly of the Knights of Steel loyalist chapter, Kadotus was accepted in the fold upon, unknowingly, dooming the chapter to destruction. Although inducted by Helfre, he has remained loyal with Markellon, to becoming the Master's adviser. The more suspicious members of the chapter have sworn the two acknowledge each other with the term "Battle-brother." Nonetheless, Kadotus serves the Raiders well through his lead of the 4th Warband, eradicating and abducting the remaining members of his chapter. He acknowledges no Chaos god, and spares little to piety; his power fist maintains its etchings of the Knights of Steel sigil. He is regarded as tactically sound, though his lack of devotion causes question amongst the loyal. =Noted Battles/Appearances= Phovorous Campaign *See the history section. The Burning of Nemea The second homeworld of the Lion Warrior's Chapter was a ripe and open target for plunder and invasion--the majority of the Chapter was fighting in crusades, and the minor defenses surrounding the world were weak and outdated, the Lion Warrior's annoyance with psykers allowed several small breaches of warp travel into the Lavot se Povleče system. The conflict, directed by Helfre and lead by Ferdaid, requested the strength of four warbands of the Raiders, half a dozen warbands of different Chapters and several legions of conscripted heretics, which took place to invade the world in a sudden rush, creating continent-wide wildfires with unholy flames and landing series of deadly orbital bombardments against the surviving hives. Despite these approaches, the two remaining companies Lion Warriors fought in a vain struggle--before their reinforcements arrived. The Knights of Steel, Crimson Guard, and Dark Angels spared their assistance to the Lion Warriors. The conflict that ensued was chaotic of all belief, as Helfre sacrificed a dozen of his fellow sorcerers to bring about a Lord of Change which brought the world nigh asunder. In the outcome of the battle, the Raiders lost nearly 100 brothers and their allies fled on their own accord. The marines could be determined victorious in the conflict, defeating the allied forces of Chaos, but Nemea was burned beyond repair, and its remaining citizens were caught too far in the corruption of the Raiders that Nemea received the Exterminatus from the lately-arriving Ultramarines. The Rape of Holvir In the final battles of Nemea, the Raiders knew the world, and the Lions, had fallen; The planet was burning and a majority of the loyalists had been slaughtered. In particular, Ferdaid found an interest in the Knights of Steel Chapter, which he had personally faced in the battle. In a sophisticated plot, Helfre was able to corrupt a sergeant of the Knights, Kadotus, and caused his vision to be eschewed. From there, the sergeant had left the planet, and, though the workings of the warp, was cast out by daemon intrusion into the Knights' ship. From there, he returned to the normal realm after a daemon planted ideas that the Raiders had overtaken the Knights' ship and disguised themselves to destroy the chapter from the inside. After scavenging a ship from the Cynthania system, his ship was assaulted by a group of Raiders who were able to disguise themselves as Knights of Steel. This caused Kadotus to believe the daemon's words. Upon entrance to the Knights' homeworld of Holvir, he assassinated his brothers, his corrupted sight making him see evidence of corruption. Upon being found by the Chapter Master Furisio, his sight was cast off the a librarian, revealing his sight to be wrong. As he mourned over the corpse of his captain, the Raiders suddenly assaulted and massacred the two companies of the Knights. Ferdaid lead the charge through teleporting to the planet with his fellow terminators to kill the chapter master and his staff, with the remainder of his brothers landing through drop pods. During the ensuing chaos, Kadotus was accepted into the Raiders' ranks. The planet of Holvir was torn apart as the Raiders gathered slaves and material, hoarding the armories of the fallen chapter into their ranks. After gathering all they could, the Raiders set the planet as a gift to Khorne, burning and bombing what they could not take. Evacuation of Cadarn *Records still under evaluation; scribes are under process of translation, writing, and mind-scrubbing* Category: Chaos Category:Alssadar